The present invention relates to a CPU cooling arrangement, and more specifically to a water/air dual cooling method CPU cooling arrangement.
During the operation of a computer, heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU, keeping the temperature of the CPU within the designed working range. According to tests or the so-called xe2x80x9c10 degree rulexe2x80x9d, the service life of the CPU will be shortened by half if the temperature of the CPU is increased by 10xc2x0 C. Various CPU cooling methods and devices have been disclosed. FIG. 1 shows an air-cooling type CPU cooling arrangement according to the prior art. According to this design, a heat sink 12 is closely attached to the CPU 14 and adapted to receive heat from the CPU 14, and a fan 10 is mounted on the heat sink 12 and adapted to cause currents of air toward the heat sink, enabling heat to be quickly dissipated from the heat sink 12 into the air. This arrangement is functional, however it becomes workless if the fan is damaged, or stuck by dust or external objects. FIG. 2 illustrates another design of CPU cooling arrangement according to the prior art. This design uses cooling water to carry heat away from the CPU. According to this design, a metal water accumulator 21 is closely attached to the CPU 14 to be cooled down. The metal water accumulator 21 has a water input end connected to a water input tube 22, and a water output end connected to a water output tube 23. The water input tube 22 and the water output tube 23 are respectively connected to output and input ends of water pumping and heat exchanging unit. This design is functional. However, this design becomes workless if pump means of the water pumping and heat-exchanging unit fails, or the piping is blocked.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a water/air dual cooling method CPU cooling arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid problems. It is one object of the present invention to provide a water/air dual cooling method CPU cooling arrangement, which uses an air-cooling system and a water cooling system to effectively and quickly carry heat away from the CPU. It is another object of the present invention to provide a water/air dual cooling method CPU cooling arrangement, which keeps functioning well in case the water-cooling system fails. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a water/air dual cooling method CPU cooling arrangement, which keeps functioning well in case the air-cooling system fails. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a water/air dual cooling method CPU cooling arrangement, which is compact, and requires less installation space.